unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire unextinguishable by water
|details = I see, so "Greek Fire" is a powerful fire that was used as a military weapon and couldn't be put out by water. And other than who invented it nothing else much is known... The inventor was born in Syria, right? There may be some clues in Syria. |step1 = /Snow in China/Beirut/Travelling Scholar between Town Official and Bank/ I've read some accounts about Greek fire before. My thoughts are that it uses gunpowder. The Islamic countries at the time didn't have gunpowder yet. The saltpetre used to make gunpowder is called "Chinese snow" and made its way into Europe only through the roads to the north of the Silk Road. |step2 = /Won't work with gunpowder?/Beirut/Travelling Scholar/ Flames from burning gunpowder can be put out rather easily. All you need to do is remove the air for it to burn by smothering it with sand. You can't make a flame that won't go out with gunpowder. What ingredients would it take to make a flame that can burn for a long duration and can't be put out with water...? If a man from Syria invented it, perhaps he used ingredients that are produced around that area? |step3 = /Burning water/Beirut/Rest House Master/ I heard "burning water" was good for using as a fuel. It's this black coloured water that smells kind of strange. You can't find it around here and you have to bring it from pretty far away so it's a little expensive, but the flames from burning that can't be put out easily at all. I don't know if they can be put out with water or not, but you could buy some and try it out. They sell it in Jaffa if you're interested. |step4 = /If you pour water on it/Beirut/Travelling Scholar/ So this is the burning water I've heard so much about! This is the first time I've ever seen it but it really is just like water. Let's try burning it! If we can't put it out with water then this just might be what Greek fire was.///Oil/1/Oil can be bought in Jaffa |step5 = /Wisdom of the alchemist/Beirut/Travelling Scholar/ .................. Hmm, looks like it's gone completely out. I guess Greek fire was not this burning water then... Perhaps it would be best to borrow the knowledge of an Alchemist for this. I don't know anyone else who knows more facts than an Alchemist. |stepfinal = Fire unextinguishable by water/// I have found out that gunpowder alone will not start a flame that cannot be put out with water. Flames from burning a black, smelly liquid called "burning water" seem tough to put out but when doused with water they went out fairly easily. Perhaps an Alchemist would know more about this, but I should report back to the Guild for now. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 40 |reportfame = 25 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Fire that saved Rome/Latin/1/Italian/1/Archaeology/3 |subQ1 = quest/Greek fire/Search/1/Archaeology/1/Greek/1/The Greek Fire |chainQ1 = |landarea = Beirut |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}